The Contractor shall furnish all the necessary services, qualified personnel, material, equipment, and facilities not otherwise provided by the Government, to provide a variety of management and resource support to the NINDS for planning, scheduling, arranging, and conducting Events sponsored by the NINDS. The support service requirements shall include, but are not limited to, providing assistance in contacting participants (both pre and post-meeting communications with all invited attendees some of who may not be supported to travel under the contract to the event), researching and recommending meeting site selection and making reservations, making travel arrangements for meeting participants, arranging for meeting room set-up, preparing letters of invitation and other related correspondence, maintaining a master database of meeting participants, developing and maintaining Internet based on-line registration services, payment of participant travel, per diem and honorarium fees, providing post-meeting services, providing graphic and design services, writing, editing and analyzing reports, as requested, and providing for pick-up and delivery services. At a minimum, one Event planner is expected to attend each Event. The preferred location for Events is Bethesda, Maryland.